Aizawas New Class
by FoxGamer429
Summary: New year, new hopefuls from around...the multiverse...(?) P.S:This is not just MHA/Supernatural! This includes Homestuck, Welcome to Night Vale, Sanders Sides, and Sherlock! Thank you and goodnight!
1. Everyone Gets In!

Dean's POV:

"Dean! The mail's here!" My little bro, Sam, yells from the front door. I immediately fly to him. I was waiting for a specific letter.

Dean Winchester. Quirk? Demon. He has all the physical attributes and abilities of a demon. Including:Wings, a tail, and black eyes. This ability becomes stronger the more he is angry or possessive. He cannot, however, possess anyone.

"Did it come?" I ask him

Sammy looks through the mail, noticing an envelope with my name on it. He looks up at me, smirked, then hides it behind his back.

"Nope" he says, before giving it to me "I don't know. Maybe it got lost in the mail."

We both laughed and I quickly smacked him on the head, before saying that he's learning to fast.

I head up to my room to open the letter. I see a disc that I put into my computer and open up my video player.

I see All Mights signature smile. He starts going on about my performance during the entrance exam and that I was in Class 1A. That's good, I passed!

Class apperantly starts next week. I should get my uniform by then.

Sherlock's POV

"What came?" Mycroft asks, not even looking up from the newspaper. He always does this, know what's going on without looking up from the paper.

"The usu-" I pause. I notice a letter stamped "U.A." on it.

Normally, we don't get letters from the High School.

I give my brother the bills and coupons before getting a chance to take a look at the letter. I took a look at the mailing address and notice that it's for...me?

"Hmm?" Mycroft looks up from the paper-for once- and looks at the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"U-U.A."

"For?"

"M-me..."

Mycroft looked surprised as well, in his own stern, serious, way.

"Give it here"

We play the disc that was in the envelope. I got in to the school, apparently. Why should I care?

The man in the video-All Might, Apparently- said that I got into the hero course, which confused me. How did I get in?

Then I remembered, oh right. That's the course I signed up for, idiot.

Class 1A, starting next week

Molly's POV

"Molly, dear, can you come in?" Mom asks

"Y-yes?"

"You got into that school you were looking to. Hero course too"

"R-Really?" I was jumping for joy. While doing this, I apparently activated my quirk on accident, accidentally spraying chemicals at my mom on accident

Molly Hooper:Quirk? Chemical. She can spray chemicals out of her hands and feet. The downside is that, if she uses to much, she can get sick

"Wow, settle down before you get yourself or anyone else sick. Your first day is next week. Don't worry, I got your uniform"

Vriska's POV

I got iiiiiiiin! I mean, I knew I would, but it still feels nice.

I'm gonna go ask around if anyone else in my neighborhood did too.

I immediately saw John, he was probably going to Dave's house, so I stopped to say hi(Like ya do)

"Hiiiiiiii Joooooooohn!"

"oh, hi Vriska!"

"Where ya heading of to?"

"Dave's house, why?"

"I was about to say that" I pulled out my letter "I got into U. A."

"Wow, you too?" Too? Did he get in?

"You too?"

* * *

"Yeah! I got my letter this morning. I was going to come over and ask if you did too, but, hey, I guess I got my answer!"

* * *

After that, I asked around if anyone else got their letter. Apparently, Terezi got hers too, along with Dave, Rose, that dog girl Jade, and a few others.

Oh! And Kar! Almost forgot about him! And Gam and his sis got in, but I don't care about them that much. Sol got in too. Gee, how many siblings got in?


	2. First Day of School

"Now remember..." Kankri told his son

"Yeah, yeah. Play nice with everyone, got it" Karkat said, barely paying attention. He just wanted to get to school as soon as possible.

"Not just that" Kankri scolded him

"Uh...no cursing?"

" No, but that would be appreciated"

"WELL THEN, WHAT?" Karkat was starting to get annoyed

"Have fun"

"Now go, you don't want to be late"

Karkat rushed out the door while still eating breakfast. He noticed Terezi and Sollux almost immediately and started to walk with them.

"Well, look who finally dethided to thow up..." Sollux said sarcastically(Ooo, alliteration)

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get going"

The 3 started to go. About half way, Vriska and Kanaya joined them and they all got to class about 15 minutes before class started. When they entered the classroom, they were immediately greeted with...

"Get your feet off the desk!" A tall boy with long, greesy, black hair said to a lanky boy with unruly brown hair

"Or what, M?"

"Gamzee, purrease-" Nepeta told Gamzee, While intentionally adding the cat pun

"Sorry,sis, but you know I'm the boss around here, and this Mo#%$ needs to know it"

"Gamzee, we all know that's not true" Vriska said, cutting off the right that was almost inevitable.

"C'mon! Can't a clown get at least some fun?" Gamzee whined, but immediately stopped after the boards he was getting from his friends(and sister). Most of them talked and laughed at how it was funny that they all got the same class.

" If your just here to socialize with your friends, then you can pack up now" A mysterious voice said. Everyone turned to were the voice was coming from, and saw a man with messy black hair in a sleeping bag "it took you 10 seconds to stop talking, that won't cut it in this class."

"Excuse me for asking" Molly said "but...who are you?"

The man sighed "I was getting to that. My name is Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher"

3

2

1...

"WHAT?"

"You heard me correctly. Now, I know this is sudden but" he pulled out a gym uniform "change into these"

"What for?" Someone asked

Aizawa smirked "You'll see"


End file.
